


【授權翻譯】冷閃小段子① ： First Move

by UsagiKobo



Series: ColdFlash Ficlet [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, PWP, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃 - Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: ColdFlash ficlet. Just writing something popped up in my head...that's all. Nothing more nothing less.冷閃小段子。





	【授權翻譯】冷閃小段子① ： First Move

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ColdFlash小ネタ①：First Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143260) by [lee_kouren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren). 



> A Translation of " ColdFlash小ネタ①, a sweet sweet coldflash fluffy fanfic by lee_kouren  
> lee_kouren 太太的超甜冷閃文" ColdFlash小ネタ①"的中文翻譯  
> 作者的話:  
> 總之就是想寫點什麼…這樣講真是有點對不起大家。  
> 沒有什麼內容, 就是想到哪寫到哪。  
> （本來想挑戰一個小時可以寫多少。結果只用了40分鐘）

事到如今說什麼”我不是那個意思”也只是馬後炮。  
回過神來的時候已經被壓倒在地, 唇瓣也被掠奪著。對方手法之迅速, 連身為世界上最快的男人的自己都不得不為之驚嘆。  
迷迷糊糊的這樣想著時, 唇瓣被解放了。

「你在想什麼？」

巴里看著笑問自己的男人, 在心理讚嘆著這美麗的光景。  
眼前的狀況應該更令人覺得心跳加速的, 卻不知為何有種事不關己的感覺, 也許是所有的動作對自己來說都太慢的緣故吧。

「在想『不該是這樣的』」

巴里完全不見慌張, 事不關己般的低語讓萊稍微歪了頭。  
這動作可愛到讓巴里的臉上冒出他自己都沒察覺的微笑。  
如果無心, 嘴上說得多動聽也沒有任何意義。比起舌粲蓮花, 表情與眼神的可信度更高且勝於雄辯。

（你不懂對吧? 巴里・艾倫）

「…喏, 不管怎麼說, 這是早晚會發生的事情, 對吧？」

萊的話讓巴里眨了眨眼。

「遲早？」

看到對方點頭表示同意, 巴里有點生氣。他完全想不到對方一口咬定的理由。再說自己喜歡的對象明明一直以來都是女性。

「我對你有意思。你也對我有意思。這樣的話, 只差臨門一腳就會水到渠成不是嗎？」

巴里再度眨了眨眼。

（他剛才說了什麼？）

眼前的寒冷隊長確實說了自己對他有意思, 沒聽錯吧 ?  
巴里忽然察覺到自己的臉在發燙。

「你同意了嗎？」

與其說同意不同意, 不如說作夢也沒想到彼此間有什麼特殊的情感（不, 大概邊想著這個俊美的壞蛋邊撫慰了自己幾次吧）, 這讓巴里不知道該如何回話才好。取而代之的是滿臉通紅的自己讓萊大飽眼福。

萊心滿意足地笑了。

「我們彼此都不要手下留情」

這次巴里閉上眼簾, 迎接萊說著說著又再度落下的唇瓣。  
跟剛才不同的是身體伴隨著興奮感, 沒時間想其它多餘的事了。  
超級英雄與反派的關係正徐徐地發生變化…。


End file.
